Power Rangers: Song of the Wild
by Steelredwolf
Summary: A woman is pulled into a battle of earth between the Power Rangers and the Orgs, can she help her new found friends, defend Turtle Cove and defeat the Orgs Read now to find out
1. Chapter 1

**Power Rangers Wild Force belong to Disney, this is a Fan made story.**

**Name: Olivia Martha Wills**

**Age: 20**

**Personality: motherly and strong personality**

**Apperance: brown hair tied into a long pony tail, athletic figure, slightly tanned skin, green eyes.**

**Likes: swimming, the beach, making friends, knowing things, helping others**

**Dislikes: mean people, sexist people, her friends being hurt, secrets that are kept from her, storms**

* * *

"Here you go and have a nice day" Olivia smiled as she handed a brown bag to a customer on the other side of the counter, she gave a sigh of relief when she looked at the clock and it was her time to go, her shift is over, Olivia can go home and enjoy her hot coffee.

She walked into the staff room and took off her apron and put on a long sleeved leather jacket before shutting her locker and got her hard earned cash from her boss, Olivia leaves the Cafe she works and into the side walk, into the bright, hot and sunny sun.

"Ah, hello bright and sunny day" she hums happily before looking over to the other side of the road when she notice movement on the lamp post, a man is on it, her eyes widened in utter shock, what's he doing up there!

"The heck is he doing!?" Olivia then proceeds to walk over with curiosity in her mind and fear pounding away at her heart.

* * *

This city is big, how is he going to find his parents in this?

Cole looked about on top of the lamp post, he tried asking around, but no one would help him find them so going on higher ground is only logical, Cole couldn't see his parents, but the city did grant him a beautiful view.

"Hey!" Cole heard someone call from below, as he looked Cole saw a brunette looking back at him with a calm look,

"What are you doing up there?, You're going to get hurt" she shouted up to him while he frowned, how is he going to get hurt? Cole is an expert climber, maybe she can help him.

Cole climbed down with little difficulty and walked up to her showing the picture of his parents,

"Have you seen these people?" Cole asks her as she looks at the picture with a frown as she focused before looking at him with a sympathetic look,

"I'm sorry I haven't" she apologised as Cole sighed.

"It's okay" he tells and turns to walk away but was grabbed on the shoulder when she came into his view,

"I can help you if you'd like?" She offers, Cole smiled at this and nods before offering his hand,

"I'm Cole"

"Olivia, nice to meet ya" Olivia winks as Cole chuckles and leads the way.

* * *

The day passed rather quickly as it turned into night as the two sat on a bench in a park, Olivia sighed in relief, her legs were burning from all the walking and standing, she side stares at Cole before saying,

"Well it's a big city, there was no guarantee we would find them under one day, they may not even be in Turtle Cove" Cole nodded,

"True" he said looking rather deflated, Olivia felt bad for him, but it was the utter truth, the city is big and so are possibilities.

Just as she faced her lap a golden retriever appeared, Olivia giggled as the gold dog put a paw on her lap as she leaned over and rubbed it's neck,

"Hello, are you on a night stroll just like us" she smiles when the dog licked her nose and walked over to Cole as it's tail moved around showing its happy,

"Hey" Cole greeted gently as he patted the golden retriever neck as he showed the dog the picture,

"Have you seen them?" Cole asks as Olivia giggle a bit,

"What are they saying?" She asks smiling at him as he looks at the city,

"He says it's a big city" Olivia hums at his words while rolling her eyes with a smile, if only the dog can talk.

The golden retriever then runs off as Olivia got up and stretched,

"Well I'll see you tomorrow" she sighs relieved of the tension of the stretch before looking at Cole, he nodded and offer a hand, Olivia smiles and brought her hand out to shake his hand.

But only for them both to hear the bark of the dog, Olivia looked at the direction and frowned before heading over with Cole to see a van driving off with the golden retriever at the window!

"No!" Cole shouted and started chasing the van with Olivia tagging along, who's eyes boiled with rage, she saw a collar on that dog, meaning it has a owner and that owner could be worried sick about the dog, this merely fuelled Olivia rage as she chased the Van in pursuit with Cole leading.

* * *

They followed the van all the way to a warehouse of sorts before looking around and leap in when the coast is clear, Olivia kept glancing around making sure no one would surprise them.

Once inside she gave a quiet gasp when she saw all the animals in cages, she turned to Cole with a angry frown that showed resolve,

"We have to let them free" she whispers as Cole nodded and helped her unlock the cages letting each animal out,

"Go, go, you're all free" Olivia told them while shooing the animals through the door.

"How did you two get in here!?" A angry voice sounded of behind them, Olivia turned and saw a woman and a man as the dog dash past her, Cole turned swiftly frightening the two and jump on to the second floor and going out the window as Olivia rushed out the door,

"And stay out!" The man called out to them as Cole landed next to Olivia as the two made their escape with the animals.

* * *

The next morning came as Olivia awoke in her living room on her couch, she frowned, what happened last night?

As she looked over she saw a folded note on the arm of the couch, she reached out and grabbed the note and unfold it before reading it,

_Saved_ _animals last night with Cole_

_Cole gave you a cyan crystal and is sleeping on a bench waiting for you_

"Oh, neat" as she checked her pocket and pulled out a cyan coloured crystal sphere, Olivia looked at it for a few moments tugging it away, change into a new set of clothing and washed and headed out to find Cole.

Lucky today is not her work day.

* * *

It took her a couple of hours, but she eventually found him surrounded by people in colourful jackets, Olivia frowned at this and started approaching them.

But out of the blue Olivia saw the yellow jacket wearing blonde punch Cole in the gut, anger swept over her immediately as she charged at the blonde before leaping into the air and punching her across the face.

"Didn't expect that now did ya bitch!" Olivia said in pure anger as she kneels over her before grabbing the dazed woman by the collar and drew her fist back ready to hit her again until.

"Woah hey" she turned around with a glare of pure rage making the three flinch as the one with the dark jacket held a knocked out Cole, the one with a blue jacket spoke up,

"Um look, we just wanted him to come with us, we didn't wanted to hurt him"

"Didn't stop her from doing harm though did it" Olivia growled at them,

"We know what she did wasn't right" the one wearing a white Jacket spoke up,

"And secondly if you guys wanted him to come, you shouldn't surround him and put him on edge, how would you all like it if people you didn't know surround you and saying you should go with them!?" Olivia told in a ferocious tone, enraged that these people have been idiots and her friend is hurt.

The group looked away in shame as she let go of the woman and stood up before glaring at the woman who glared back,

"I'm only telling you this once, hurt him again and I won't hesitate next time" Olivia told before facing the group,

"And I hope you all learned a lesson here" she asks with frown as the group nodded,

"Um, we're also here for you i-if you don't mind coming that is" the one with dark coloured jacket asked.

Olivia's gaze softened as she looked at the unconscious Cole before facing him again,

"Sure"

"Thank you" the dark coloured jacket one thanked before saying,

"I'm Danny, this is Alyssa, Max and that is Taylor" Danny said introducing them all as they waved except for Taylor,

"I'm Olivia nice to meet ya" Olivia greeted with a smile before feeling dizzy.

"Woah! What just happened?" She asks stumbling a bit as Max caught her,

"Hehe Yeah, welcome to Animaria" Max smiled but Olivia didn't hear him at all before passing out.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter of the new instalment to my account, **

**Steelredwolf signing out :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Power Rangers Wild Force belong to Disney, this is a Fan made story.**

* * *

Olivia groaned as she moved around to get a comfortable spot on her bed, but it didn't matter which position she put herself in it is still uncomfortable as she groaned further in annoyance.

She suddenly heard a shrieking of an eagle, wait eagle?

Her eyes shot open and Olivia sat up and realised with pure shock she's not in her home but somewhere tropical, memories started splashing back and only one logical thing came to mind: she's been drop off in a middle of nowhere to die!

Just as Olivia got up and started dusting herself off another shriek sounded off, Olivia looked up and her eyes nearly popped out when they saw a giant yellow and grey eagle fly by.

"Wh-what in the-" a rustling in the bushes cutted her off as she wiped her head around to see.. Cole!

"Cole? Where are we? How'd-"

"Don't know" Cole answered quickly before saying, "let's go!" And grabbing her hand taking off with her,

"Wait! Woah! Where are we going!?" Olivia demanded as she nearly tripped several times as Cole dragged her along.

"We're following the eagle" Cole pointed at the eagle that is flying away from them,

"What! Why!? It'll eat us!" Olivia shrieked attempting to pull away, Cole frowned at this,

"It wants us to follow her, why would she want to eat us? If she wanted to eat us she would've done it already" Cole says in a confused tone as he kept walking and came upon a rock before starting to climb it,

"Maybe it's acting nice" Olivia answered while following him as Cole smiled while shaking his head, the two are gonna regret this she just knows this.

When the two made it to the top they stared in awe and wonder when they saw a valley with a mountain with snow on top in the distance,

"Wow" Olivia breathed her eyes not moving away from the view,

"More beautiful then home" Cole smiled as Olivia turned to him with a raised brow and a smirk,

"You saying your from the jungle" Cole looks at her with a nod, Olivia jaws drop and eyes wide as Cole ran down to the valley, okay she did not expect him to actually be from the jungle, but yet again it would explain his choice in clothing and actions, Olivia shrugs and heads on down to the valley.

* * *

As the two made it to the valley's lake Olivia started hearing a gentle melody like song in her head that got stronger when she approached the water,

"Um Cole do you hear a melody in your head?" She asks Cole who shakes his head in confusion as Olivia frowned as she stared at the lake.

The more she stared at the lake the more the melody grew in her head, something is telling her to jump in,

"... I'm going in, wait for me up here, if I don't come up in 5 minutes come and get me" Olivia instructed as she took of her shoes and soaks as Cole nodded.

Olivia walked into the lake until the water reached her hips, she gives a shaky breath not cause it's freezing, it's out of fear, god knows what's down there, Olivia looks back to Cole,

"Well wish me luck" she says as Cole gave her thumbs up, Olivia partly wished Cole stopped her now.

She took a relaxing breath before inhaling deeply and dived into the lake, the cold nipped at her skin as she swam deeper into the lake, but she stopped above the dark zone, Olivia didn't know why but she feels like something is telling her to wait there.

Just as she was about to give up and head back to land a deep melody like noise came and it immediately registered in Olivia's mind that it's a whale... Or is it?

* * *

Cole sat on the lake side awaiting for Olivia to return, but he started hearing giant steps heading straight for him, Cole turned and saw a giant metal black bison and a white tiger that towered over him.

Cole looked at them in awe until the the bison snorted which sends him landing in the water as he sat back up and chuckle before hearing a splashing noises, has Olivia come back?

He turns, but to only see a giant dark blue shark jump out and splash back in, just as he was going to contemplate if Olivia would be okay the eagle returned with a shriek as all the animals stared at him until Cole heard a roar that called out to him.

He whipped his head around to see a red lion, Cole got up slowly and started walking but stopped and looked at the lake, he can't leave, Olivia's counting on him, but the shark roared, reassuring Cole that she'll be alright, thus nodding walking towards the red lion.

* * *

Cole climbed the cliff but nearly slipped when one rock couldn't hold him, but then he noticed something,

"It can't be, it's a floating island" Cole said in disbelief, a floating island, that's impossible!

Just then he heard the lion growl before roaring and leaping at him,

"Woah! WOOOAAH!" Cole yelled as he fell and landed with a grunt, he looked up and saw the red lion towering over him with its green eyes watching him, Cole smiled at the lion.

"I never seen anything like you" Cole told the lion as he got up as the lion have a gentle rumble which Cole then pointed at himself,

"You've been searching for me?" Just as Cole asked that a sudden glow appeared in his pocket he checked what's making the glow to see that it is the red crystal that had energy glowing through it.

As it twist and twirled a lion appeared inside, Cole then looked at the lion and uttered,

"This is you"

* * *

Cole then walked into a place with a lion face shaped wall just to suddenly to see a woman with a white dress and flowers for a tiara, he approached her slowly not fully trusting her.

"Hello friend I am princess Shayla and this is the Animarium" she said gesturing around her as Cole saw a statue of a gorilla holding a leaf and a lion,

"You've been chosen to be leader of the Power Rangers Wild Force... Keeper of the animal spirits" princess Shayla explained further as Cole stared in in confusion before getting into a defensive stance when the people he met previously showed up.

"You've already met your fellow rangers, Alyssa..." Princess Shayla said starting the introductions

"Hi" Alyssa greeted

"Danny.." Danny merely nodded with a smile

"Max.."

"What's up?" Max greeted with a smile full of energy

"Taylor..." Taylor merely nodded her head in greetings

"And Olivia" Olivia suddenly dropped from out of the blue in front of Cole, scaring him for a bit before smiling in relief when he saw a familiar face,

"What's up jungle boy?" She greeted with a smile before heading over next to Danny.

Cole then looked at princess Shayla,

"You want me?, This has to be a mistake" Cole shaked his head in disbelief

"There is no mistake you and Olivia have been chosen to help us in our battle against the evil orgs" princess Shayla said leading him towards the group

"Sorry we had to kidnap you" Alyssa spoke up

"We were all, you know like you. Like-" Danny started until Max put a hand on his shoulder which Olivia smiled fondly, she knew these two were good friends.

"Um exactly, we're all kinda new to this, but it's great!" Max reassured Cole,

"I'll take your word for it" Olivia giggled as Max smiled as Cole brought out his crystal,

"I came here to find my destiny" Cole said before seeing the whole group even Olivia pull out a crystal ball of their own.

A blue one that contained a shark,

A white one containing a tiger,

A yellow one containing the eagle,

A black one containing the bison.

But that's when Cole noticed Olivia's she just didn't have one, she had four!

The cyan one containing a whale,

A dark grey one holding a great white shark,

A normal grey one holding a dolphin

and a black and white mixtured crystal ball containing a Orca.

Just before he spoke the fountain suddenly started spraying water out

"Look, something's happening" Taylor said as the group headed over, just to see the fountain showing a monster,

"The orgs are back"

"All right guys, let's move out" Taylor said as the group headed out minus Olivia and Cole who waited behind, Alyssa stopped and turn to them both,

"Will you both join us?" The two looked at each other before nodding at Alyssa and following her.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter**

**Steelredwolf out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Power Rangers Wild Force belong to Disney, this is a Fan made story.**

* * *

The moment the group arrived, the dam is in chaos, people and animals running for their lives, destruction as the Orgs did their work,

Olivia growled and gripped tightly on the railings when she noticed them continuing their destruction, one looks like a turbine for a face while the other has power conductors for shoulders.

"The orgs from last night" Alyssa said as she looked worried, Olivia frowned and looked at Alyssa,

"Last night, you guys fought them once?" Olivia questioned as Alyssa nodded,

"these Orgs are stronger then the ones we fought before" Max explained as Olivia nodded,

"maybe whoever is sending these Orgs had decided to wise up and use stronger then average ones and send more then one" Olivia said to which the group nodded to that logic.

Cole approached the railings as he heard the many terrified animals fleeing for their lives,

"the animals, I can hear them" Cole said in despair before turning around to the group,

"their frightened! Is there someway I can stop this?" Cole asked in a desperate tone as he grabbed Taylor's arm,

"If the lion chose the right person" Taylor questioned and Olivia glared at her, warning her not to be a smartass right now as Max came up to both of them.

"It's gonna be dangerous" Max warned as Cole looked back at Taylor,

"Just tell me what to do!?" He said desperately as Taylor eyed him for a moment before nodding her head and opened Cole's hand and have both him and Olivia a phone,

"take this Growl phone, do as we do" Taylor instructed as Cole looked at it in disbelief,

"I- I don't understand" Cole said looking at her once more with confusion,

"don't worry, you will" Taylor said as the group nodded as Cole and Olivia nodded in understanding.

Taylor, Alyssa, Max and Danny opened up their phones and went into a pose,

"Wild Access!" They yelled in unison as Olivia and Cole followed suit,

"Wild Access!" The both said in unison,

"ha!" The group exclaimed changing poses putting their phones next to their ears,

"ha!" The two quickly followed as they went through a transformation sequence before coming out in their ranger forms.

"Soaring eagle" Taylor says before soaring over to the dam with the rangers in toe.

* * *

"Crystal sabre" Taylor yelled getting her sabre out and cutting at the org who yelled in pain as Taylor landed gracefully, the org got up and growled as it said with utter anger,

"Unh! Didn't you learn your lesson!?" The org demanded as the yellow ranger stood before him.

"I guess not. But let me teach you something, org!, I'm the yellow eagle ranger!" Taylor says before striking a pose,

"And Wild Force never surrender!" She announced.

"Hyah!" The org turned to the yell only to get slashed and kicked to see a blue ranger,

"Turbine org, I'm the blue shark ranger and you're gonna feel my bite" the ranger announced as the org looked at the two before looking ahead of him when he saw a cyan coloured person jump out of the water and dropped kicked him in the turbines.

"Ow!" He yells in pain before backing off a few steps, as the Turbine org did he noticed something, this one's new!

"Wait a minute there's more of you!" Olivia smirked under her masked before striking a pose,

"Yup I'm the cyan whale ranger and don't you forget it!" Olivia charged at the org with both Taylor and Max.

* * *

"Waaah!" The plug Org yelled as he was thrown to a try by the black ranger who quickly said,

"Plug org, meet the black bison ranger, prepared to be stomped" he said striking a pose as the plug Org got up and readied himself to attack the bison ranger he heard someone tell from above thus looked up only to get slashed at.

"Argh! Who do you think you are!?" The org demanded as he recovered from the strike,

"Thanks for asking, white tiger ranger!" The ranger answered rather cheerfully , just when he was about to attack them he got tripped over by another one!

"I'm the red lion ranger and your rampage ends here!" The new arrival told with anger in his voice before striking a pose.

* * *

Olivia charged at the org again hoping to land a hit, but the org activated its turbines sending her, Taylor and Max flying into the others,

"That cheating little-" before Olivia could finish her sentence the others showed up,

"Hey you guys okay?" Cole asks helping Olivia up,

"Oh trust me I will be!" Olivia growled charging at the Turbine org and the plug org that just appeared.

"Olivia!" Cole called out as the others told her to wait but only to get but by a blast that sends them to the floor, Olivia turns and goes wide eyed when she see's Cole landing in besides her in pain.

She heads over and holds him,

"Cole you okay?!" Olivia asks looking him over for any serious injuries, oh who the heck is she kidding of course his hurt!

Cole slowly lifts himself up as Olivia looks at him with a worried expression,

"You okay?" She asks one more time to which he replied with,

"Yeah I'm fine" he then looks at his glowing lion badge which also roared like it as well, Olivia and Cole frowned at this, they didn't know they could do this.

"Yes, I hear you, guys, listen!" Cole called out to the others as they got up,

"This is no time for talk, we have to get rid of those orgs!" Taylor argued and tried to charge at the Orgs only to be stopped by Cole,

"Wait! You've got to listen! The lion spoke to me!" Cole announces as everyone looks at him in disbelief,

"What?" Taylor questioned,

"Whoa" Max awed,

"What did you say?" Danny asks as Olivia then said,

"even better question, what did it say to you?" Everyone gathered around him as he said what the lion told him.

"He told me that only one can defeat two, I think that means we have to combine our weapons and work together" Cole explained as everyone nodded in understanding,

"Makes sense, I say let's try it!" Alyssa says sounding determined, Olivia nodded her head in agreement before saying,

"But the Orgs won't let us have a chance, I'll try and distract them" everyone looked at her in disbelief,

"Wait!, Alone you can't be serious?" Max says as Olivia nodded,

"Deadly serious, think about it guys, do you really think they'll give you a chance?" She questioned them, she didn't need to see their eyes, Olivia knows they hate this but she's right.

"And besides, I already know how the Turbine one fights and possibly the plug one too cause, you know, the word "Plug" she reasons as the group looked at each other before nodding,

"Fine, but be careful" Cole says as Olivia smiled at his caring nature,

"Don't worry, I'll be like a dolphin" she reassures before charging towards the two, drawing both her great white shark saber and dolphin blaster out before clashing with them.

"Hyah!" Olivia yelled shooting her blaster at the plug Org before leaping over the Turbine org and slashing his back making the org yowl in pain, just as she was about to smash him again Olivia felt a grab on her shoulder before being thrown away by the plug org.

Olivia grunted as she tumbled and rolled on the ground before getting back up aiming her blaster again until,

"Olivia get out of there!" Olivia looks over to see that the rangers combined their weapons into a giant sword, she goes wide eyed in panic before rolling away,

"Wow! Okay!" She yells in fright as the rangers brought down the sword in the plug Org who savagely tried to charge at them who then fell backwards and exploded,

"Wow! Hey I wanna do that!" Olivia called out running over to the group as they cheered and grabbing Cole and Taylor's shoulders,

"Nice job at getting rid one of them at least" Olivia smiles under helmet before frowning when she doesn't see the said org,

"And his gone great" Olivia slaps her helmet as the others turned around and saw him gone as well.

"What!, We have to find him, before he causes more trouble" Cole says as Olivia nods with a hum, she can already tell something's not right.

* * *

"We gotta find that other org" Max says as the group rant to a part of the dam with buildings,

"I know he went this way" Danny told everyone while looking around the place,

"We're not doubting you Danny that he went this way, we just wanna know where exactly" Olivia says gently to Danny despite slowly getting angry that they didn't find the org.

"He's probably hiding nearby" Taylor suggested as Olivia growled, that's it she's done,

"First it was us chasing him!, Now we have to find him!, Oh I swear when I'm going to see him I'm going to punch him straight in the damn turbine of a face of his!" Olivia yelled in deep hatred towards the org.

Just then they felt a strong turbulence behind them and someone laughing, Olivia sighs while facing down in pure annoyance,

"His giant, isn't he?" She questioned anyone yet no one in particular until she turns around sees... Yup a giant org.

"You puny rangers don't stand a chance against me now!" The org laughed before swiping and destroying the buildings,

"I can't believe it! How did it get that big?" Taylor questioned as they backed away,

"I don't know! But I'm going to stop it!" Cole yelled as he leaped towards the org,

"Cole!" Olivia yelled at her teammate's stupidity, sure she wants to get at the org, but she isn't stupid enough to go fight it when it's a size of a freaking titan!

Cole yelled in pain when the org swiped at him sending Cole colliding with the ground, Olivia and the group ran over to Cole and helped him up,

"I'm having fun here" the org says as the group faced him, just then everyone's sabers glowed as their crystals also appeared, but Olivia sees something glowing in front of her as a harp appears with four circled holes in top that glowed as her crystals appeared.

Olivia frowned as the melody returned in her head, her whale Zord is talking to her, she looks at the crystals and the slots, it's telling her to put the crystals in there and summon them, Olivia shrugs, she's not one to argue with her zords.

As she put them all in, Olivia noticed they rangers did the same but with sabers, Olivia refocused on the harp and pulled at the strings that played a gentle melody as she heard a odd noise.

"Wild zords, descend" they all called out which to everyone's surprise they did, descending in a city of roads and shrieks as they attacked the org in ferocity, but they noticed the biggest of them all is the whale.

It floated over the fallen org before bringing its massive tail down making the org he'll in pain,

"Booyah! My whale is awesome!" Olivia squealed as the zords went behind them as they noticed the org is still standing,

" Remember how we beat the first org, by working together, let's do it again!" Cole says and everyone nodded and the zords shrieked and roared,

"Yeah and I'll be in it this time!" Olivia cheered excitedly jumping a bit on the spot as she prepared her harp,

"Oh I'm so scared" the org told them before the rangers pointed their sabers as Olivia played her harp before they all yelled,

"Fire!" To which the zords and rangers shot beams at the org which literally vaporized him.

they all cheered in not over their victory.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter**

**and thank you for your review ctran03931 and did you check on xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx?**

**Cause her power ranger stories are freaking good bud :)**

**This is Steelredwolf signing out**


End file.
